1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat resistant material. More particularly, the invention relates to a heat resistant material which utilizes an aluminum foil or an aluminum alloy foil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since aluminum foil or aluminum alloy foils have very bright metallic surfaces, they have substantial heat insulating properties. However, since the melting point of aluminum is 660.degree. C when the foil is exposed to a source of heat over this temperature, the aluminum melts and leaves holes in the surface of the foil. As a result, the foil loses its heat resisting and insulating effects.
A need, therefore, exists for an aluminum or an aluminum alloy foil which does not melt and lose its heat insulating and resistant properties when exposed to temperatures over the melting point of aluminum.